Extreme Makeover: Emmett Edition
by TwilightFanatic01
Summary: It's a typical rainy and gloomy day in Forks Washington. Bella and the Cullens are all out of the house except for an EXTREMELY bored Alice,& Emmett, who lets alice give him a makeover. Will Emmett find a hot new look? Or will he freak at what Alice did?
1. Boredom

**A/N: Ok guys here is another fanfic I've decided to write. Yes, it's another Emmett story, but it has the whole gang mixed in with it, so its not just focused on one person! Hope you enjoy! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember to review. Also know I WILL NOT continue this story unless I get 20 reviews within a reasonable amount of time! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

"Emmett?"

"What Alice?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I'm boooreeed." Alice whined

"Well don't tell me. Go do something. Shop for all I care, just stop whining!" I told her. She had been sitting here for the past hour, pretending to do a crossword puzzle and whining about how bored she was.

"I can't....Jazzy took my credit card away from me. He said I had to start lowering my budget." She complained.

"Well, call Bella. Maybe she can entertain you. Give her a makeover or something."

"She's out of town with Edward. They decided to get away for the weekend."

"Ok, Rosalie then. She's not gone." I suggested.

"Yeah she is. Remember, she and Carlisle decided to switch their days to go hunting?"

"Well, then everyone else is gone, so I don't know what to tell you Alice. Go to the library or something like that. Or go read the new set of Elle magazines Bella subscribed you for for you Christmas present."

"Where is everyone at?" She questioned. Ugh. This was going to go on for hours!

"Well, princess, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper are out hunting." I explained.

"Ohhh Emmett! Will you please do something with me? _Please?" _Alice begged.

"Fiiine. What would you like to do, your highness?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well first, you can stop with the attitude. You should enjoy having your sister ask you to do stuff with her. And second of all, I'm not sure what to do. Its such a boring day."

"Well how about I give you my credit card and you can pick a couple things out?"

"...No..."

"WHAT!?!" I asked in a yell. "YOU DON'T WANT TO SHOP??!"

"No not at the moment. I want to give someone a makeover" She said, slouching even lower into her chair. Then after a few moments of silence, she looked at me with an evil grin.

"NO WAY!" I yell.

"PLEASE?!" Alice yelled back. "It will come right off."

"No way. I'm a man. A sexy manly man at that. Manly guys don't do makeup. We do girls and trucks and jeeps. Like my jeep." I boasted.

"Fine. I'll have to bet you. Rock, paper, scissors. Best two of three." She offered.

"No way, you crazy, psychic, pixie! You'll only cheat." I shot back.

"Not if you take your mind off it, and not think about it." She argued.

"Fine. Best two of three" I say. "Ready? Rock, paper scissors!" I shot a rock, she had paper. Of course.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I had scissors, and she had paper again. "Last time. Rock, paper, scissors!" And of course she had scissors and I had paper.

"YAY! Now let me go find my makeup kit, and we'll get started!" She yelled over her shoulder as she pranced her way up to her private bathroom.

Ugh someone come save me. Right now I would be willing to hang around Mike, as long as I could get out of this.

"OK, now i'm gonna tie you up, so you can't escape me." Alice declared as she wound cable wire around me.

After that was finished, she set her HUMONGOUS makeup bag on the table near where I was sitting, tied up in a chair.

"Ok first the foundation. I'm only going to spread a little on, since you have such great complexion. Now the powder and bronzer, to add a little life to your skin. It may make you look more human!"

After a few minutes of her rubbing in some crap that smelled horrible into my skin, she pulled out some black pencil thing from her bag, and brought it up to my eye.

"WOAH WOAH! What is THAT?" I demanded.

"Eyeliner. Oh...don't worry it doesn't hurt. Just relax a little." With that she started rubbing the tip of the pencil under and above my eyes.

"Now the eyeshadow. I think a tan-ish brown, would really bring out your eyes." She dipped the sponge into the powder, then rubbed it on my eyelid.

"Okay Em, we're almost done. Now we just need the mascara and lip gloss, and you'll be lookin' fantabulous!" Ended the procedure, she swabbed my eyelashes with some dark liquid crap that also smelled, and rubbed some of Rosalie's lip gloss over my lips. Yes, the bright red stuff.

"You are done. And looking fabulous if I may add. Now, go look at yourself in the mirror!" She said, real excited like.

"Fine...but when I'm done, it comes off." I said.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just look!"

Giving in, I got up to look in the bathroom mirror. And I could NOT believe what that unreliable, psychic pixie did to my face!

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank you for reading this chapter! And I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to see more, or have any ideas, please PM me! Otherwise, at least review! Remember I WILL NOT go on w/ this story unless I get at least 10 reviews within a reasonable time limit. SO, if you want to see more of this story, then review! :D Thanks again! I really appreciate you taking the time to read what I have written. Especially those who read every story I post! **

**Bunches of Luv,**

**TwilightFanatic01**


	2. Emmett is a CrossDresser

**Chapter 2: Emmett is a cross-dresser**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Varsity Band practice is going on, and school starts Tuesday, so there's absolutely no way to write everyday. And also, sorry for the confusion in the last chappy. I meant that I only needed 10 reviews to go on. I only got one. Im only writing because of that mistake. So I need ten reviews...not counting the one already posted, to go on. Thanks for reading everyone! Hope u like it.**

_Previously:_

"_Okay Em, we're almost done. Now we just need the mascara and lip gloss, and you'll be lookin' fantabulous!" Ended the procedure, she swabbed my eyelashes with some dark liquid crap that also smelled, and rubbed some of Rosalie's lip gloss over my lips. Yes, the bright red stuff._

"_You are done. And looking fabulous if I may add. Now, go look at yourself in the mirror!" She said, real excited like._

"_Fine...but when I'm done, it comes off." I said._

"_Okay, okay, whatever. Just look!"_

_Giving in, I got up to look in the bathroom mirror. And I could NOT believe what that unreliable, psychic pixie did to my face!_

Chapter 2:

I was the SEXIEST living creature on this face of the Earth! The nude colors of the eyeshadow really brought out the caramel highlights in my hair and the red lipgloss made my lips look full and lucious.

"Alice...i can't believe this!" I said in a loud voice.

Alice, while grabbing makeup remover, started wimpering "I'm sorry Em. Really I am. I was just so bored and I HAD to give you a make over. And Bella wasn't here, and nobody else either. I had to...I HAD to. Here i'll wipe it righ..."

"STOP!" I yell, interupting her. "You touch this gorgeous face, I'll burn all your clothes. I am a sexy beast. I want you to do this for the first day of school alright? Will ya?"

"O-of course Emmett...whatever you say. But...ya look like a GIRL!"

"So? If I look better as a girl, I'll just BE a girl." I said, very serious.

"You? A girl? Uh-huh. What happened to you being a MAN a sexy, macho man. Who doesn't do makeup...but girls and cars and jeeps. Like your jeep." She quoted.

"Well, I'll still get the girls. And jeeps are fine too. I just like this look."

"okaay...um well I think Edward and the Family are back. I guess i'll go out and meet them...." She said as if she were in a trance.

Admiring myself for a few more minutes, I decided to follow her. I wanted to show Rose how beauteous I was.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Rose yellled when I walked out. "What in the world did you do to your FACE!?"

"Alice bedazzled it for me. Don't you love it Rose? I'm SOO much more gorgeous than what I was." While facing her, I heard a faint snicker.

"Edward, your just jealous of my extremely good looks. I know your only average, but that's no reason to be jealous. Talk to Alice, I'm SURE she can get you to look as good as I once was." I boasted.

"Yeah. Okay Emmett. I'm just gonna go and become a girl" Edward replied while rolling his eyes.

"Well its your loss. Anyways Rose, what do you think?"

"Um. Emmett, babe? I really like it when you look like a man. You being girl is kinda like....idk....King Kong trying to be human or something." She answered.

Ya. I forgot that part. Rose is in love with the movie, King Kong, for some reason. Don't ask me why...she just is.

"No its not. King Kong can't be a human. He's a gorilla."

"And YOU'RE a man. A manly man at that. Why do you want to be a manly GIRL?!"

"Because I'm gorgeous. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready for school tomorrow. I think I'll give myself a facial,so I can be sure my skin is silky smooth and clear."

"EMMETT CULLEN! IF YOU DRESS UP AS A GIRL TOMORROW, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING ME AS A GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Rose yelled.

"Whatever Rose. You know as well as I do that you can't keep away from me. Sure you may for a day or so, but you miss being with me. Just watch I'll win."

With that, I walked off towards the kitchen to find two cucumbers to exfoliate the skin around my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry its so short. I really wasn't sure what to do for this chapter. But the next chapter should be a LOT better and a LOT longer. Just remember, I need 10 reviews to go on, so if I don't get the reviews within a couple weeks, im deleting the story. Thank you for reading! Bunches of love!**

**_**

**TwilightFan01**


End file.
